In peristaltic pumps, a flexible tube is squeezed between rollers that are carried by a rotor and travel along a circular path and a race with a circular surface adjacent to and concentric with the path of the rollers. As the occluded portion of the tube is advanced, the fluid in front of it is forced to travel through the tube.